hades e voldemort se unem
by hermione-kido
Summary: o que acontesse qndo o vilão de harry potter e o de cavaleiros do zodiaco de unem pra dominar o mundo?.....


**hades e voldemort se unem(que meda!)**

hades finalmente consegue se libertar da prisão que atena lhe dera,vai até seu trono no mundo dos mortos e liga no jornal nacional(tudo isso em forma de sombra,e não me pergunte como uma sombra liga a tv)

fatima bernades:mundo;um ataque ao big ben deixa londrinos em pânico

william boner:o ataque foi de um grupo que diziam-se ser bruxos e dominariam o mundo,deixando-o nas trevas

fatima bernades:este grupo vestia preto e segurava uma especie de varinha,os policias utilizaram spray de pimenta para imobiza-los

william boner:os mesmos agora estão em uma clinica pisiquiatrica do governo,no sul de londres

fatima bernades:politica - hades nem deixa a fatima bernades continuar desliga a tv e começa a pensar "isso tem a cara de um velho amigo meu,voldzinho,ih dessa vez ele se deu mau háháhá seu comensais foram para o hospicio!!!!"ele começa a rir alto e sozinho e logo depois faz uma cara triste"é não posso rir muito,acabei de me ferrar...aqueles pentelhos de bronze!me impediram de dominar a terra dos trouxas (como diria vold),já sei tive uma ideia!,hades segue em sombra e encarna no primeiro orelhão que vê

voldemort/ bat caverna,quer dizer esconderijo:RABICHO,RABICHO,SEU IMPRESTALVEL PEGA MEU CELULAR

rabicho:seu o que senhor?

voldemort:aquilo que está tocando ( o toque nem era polifonico ,a musica de abertura de pink e cerebro,o desenho favorito de vold)

rabicho:mais isso não é de troxas meu senhor

voldemort: PEGA ESSE MALDITO CELULAR òó

rabicho:aqui milorde.faz uma referencia e entrega o 2280 pra vold(eu esperva pelo menos um motorola v-black do vold)

gravacão da tefonica:chamada a cobrar,para aceita la continue na linha após a identificação târâm

voldemort:quem é o filho da p que tá ligando a cobrar,rabicho pega a vassoura e o saco

hades:voldizinho sou eu o hades,que vc conheceu qndo quase morreu e te mandaram pro inferno

voldemort:voldizho o c meu nome é zé...hades?qnto tempo!!!!como vai o submundo?

hades:indo,mais o que

voldemort interrompendo o resto da fala:não dava pra vc NÃO ter ligado a cobrar?e como vc tá falando comigo se aquela piralha te derotou,kkkkkkkkk foi derrotado por uma garotinha kkkkkkkk

hades:òó pior vc que já foi derrotado mais de não sei quantas vs por um garoto que usa oculos fundo de garrafa,que por sinal vc não conseguio matar nem quando era um bebe! sem contar seus comensais que estão no hospicio e 1° ela não me derrotou totalmente 2°fizeram uma mandinga e eu não posso usar o corpo do andromeda,então encorporei provisoriamente um orelhão p/ falar com vc

voldemort meio sem graça:é...mais pra que vc me ligou?

hades tentando fazer uma voz de loucutor:cansado de ser derrotado por adolescentes???cansado de fracassar ao dominar o mundo???cansado de ser um vilão não compriendido??casando de ter que se esconder sempre,sem poder ter uma vida normal??

voldemort balança a cabeça a cada frase de hades tipo um comercial da tabajara

hades:seus problemas acabaram,chegou a sociedade vilanesca ou liga da injustiça,vc pode ser meu socio e juntos dominaremos o mundo háháháhá(gargalhada de vilão)

vodemort:socio???meio a meio ai eu topo!

hades:combinado,só que ...er...vc poderia arranjar um corpo de alguém inocente para mim possuir

voldemort:ih.. tá dificil,o da emily rose já tá com super lotacao, tem uma menina que fica vomitando verde mais não é muito aconcelhavel... e ainda por cima inocente!tá querendo demais, inocente nesses tempos... eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer

hogwarts salão comunal da grifinória

harry:quem é hades? - hermione com toda inteligencia,magia e um equipamento de espiao trouxa espantosamente consegue "grampear" o celular de vold

hermione que estava com um notbook e acabara de pesquisar isso no google:é...o deus do submundo,mais pelo que esta escrito aqui ele já foi derrotado por uma garota,saori kido dona da fundação graad

rony que estava do lado de mione lendo o notebook:olha só harry essa saori é muito gos

hermione olha furiosamente para rony

rony:er..quis dizer muito go..legal

hermione com um olhar finjo que acredito:continuando,hades não foi apenas derrotado por saori -dá mais uma olhada pra rony - foi derrotado com a ajuda de seus cavalheiros de ouro e bronze

harry:cavalheiros?

hermione:sim.eles representam constelacoes do zodiaco e protegem athena que nesta encarnação está como saori,e tambem protegem o mundo - hermione para seu olhar numa foto dos douradinhos e exclama -ah se eu fosse mais velha,rony ve que a foto que ela estava olhando e faz uma tradicional careta,hermione nunca tinha falado coisa do tipo,e é claro que só falou pra deixar ele com ciumes é foi isto pra ele ficar com ciumes

harry:bem se eles,voldemorte e hades vão se unir,nós e os cavaleiros poderiam fazer o mesmo

hermione:ótimo harry estarei mandando uma coruja agora mesmo

mansão kido sala

todos os cavalheiro de bronze(+saori) estavam na sala jogando banco imobiliario(saori era praticamente dona do tabuleiro interiro)em tempos de paz eles tinham que arranjar o que fazer,uma coruja adentra a sala e joga nas mãos de saori uma carta

shiriyu:saori toma cuidado com esta carta,é que uma vez o meu mestre

todos/quase:cala a boca

saori lendo em voz alta:saori e cavalheiros,hades não foi totalmente derrotado ele voltou agora aliado a voldemort - quem é voldemort?e como ele voltou se o shun tá aqui?

esconderijo de voldemort

devolta a batcaverna...

voldemort sorrindo:e ai, que achou do novo corpo hades?

hades:vc tá de sacanagem comigo? - dizia ele incredulo se olhando no espelho com seu novo corpo que não era de ningém mais nimgúem menos que...no proximo episodio,acompanhem as emoçoes de hades e voldemort se unem,brincadeirinha hades estava no corpo de dobby o elfo domestico

voldemort:não se encontram muitas pessoas inocentes hoje em dia...

hades:pessoas?isto aqui é tudo menos uma pessoa - olhando para seu novo corpo

voldemort:é triste pra mim tambem saber que não existem pessoas inocentes

hades:ora seu

voldemort:não está tão ruin assim - vold tava se controlando´pra não cair na gargalhada

hades:considerando que tenho um nariz (grande por sinal)ao inves de dois buraquinhos e tenho um fios na cabeça,ao inves de um ser careca e aparecer uma s veias ho-rri-veis e estar com um bronzeado ao contrario

voldemort:entendi òó

hades:xD

mansão kido

saori já tinha terminado de ler a carta

shiryiu:partiremos para inglaterrra?

saori:claro e agora,eu vou avisar os cavaleiros de ouro

seiya:não prescisa,nós damos conta de tudo

saori:mais seiya

seiya:enfrentamos batalhas piores sem eles,e por mais que as coisas piorem enfrentaremos isto juntos, certo?

saori:certo

hogwarts entrada principal

harry,rony,hermione,gina,luna,nevile e cho estavam comprimentando os visitantes que chegaram a pouco

rony cochicha alguma coisa pra harry a respeito de saori,gina só falta comer hyoga com os olhos,ikki estava de canto achando tudo aquilo uma palhaçada(eeee o ikki tá aqui!)ouve uma indentificacão asiatica entre cho e shiryiu que estavam conversando como se já se conhecessem a um tempo,todos estavam se conhecendo,se encaminham para a sala comunal de grifinoria

esconderijo do vold

vold:já parou com as palhaçadas hades?

hades:óò já

vold:ótimo

hades:o que vamos fazer o hoje a noite vold?

vold:tentar dominar o mundo- enchendo os pulmoes pra soltar uma garagalhada de vilão

hades:mais essa frase não é do pink?

vold:não é do cerebro

hades¬¬°

vold:tem algum plano maquiavelico?

hades:bem a gente podia chamar meus espectros,e colocar cada um em um comodo e quando eles chegarem ate aqui

vold:a gente perdi pra variar,sem contar que aqui não tem muitos comodos...

hades:alguma ideia melhor?

vold:sim a gente chamava meus comensais e enfeticava alguma coisa pra ser a chave de um portal

hades:e qndo eles chegarem aqui a gente perde pra variar

vold:T T

hades:e agora?

vold:T T

rabicho que aparece do nada:bem vc's podiam alugar um hotel e colocar armadilhas,comensais e espectros em todo o canto e quando os piralhos chegarem até vc's

vold e hades:a gente perdi de novo T T

nagini :ishesald ihherldelfs(falando cobranes)

hades oO,vc fala com cobra!!!!!o que ela disse???

vold:nagini deu uma ótima sugestão

hades

vold:falar que estamos em algum morro do rio de janeiro,e qndo eles forem lá seriam mortos!!!!háháháha

hades:seria uma boa ideia,mais eu prefiro enfrentar aqueles adolescentes magrelos do que o hulk

vold:é tão gravando filme lá ,esqueci...acho que to andando muito com vc...

hades:mais chá?

vold:é,mais chá

salão comunal de grifinororia

gina com olhar de "eu sou uma megalomanica "perguntando para hyoga:é frio lá?

hyoga meio assustado:é... a siberia é muito fria

gina:humm

hyoga:...

hermione quebrando o gelo(q trocadilho horrivel!,hyoga/gelo,sacou?): voldemort e hades devem estar tramando algo e a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa para salvar o mundo

saori:ótimo.novidade!mais fazer o que ?já estamos aqui,qual é o proximo passo?

gina:vc calar a boca

todos/quase:ihhhhhhhhh

harry:gina ...er...saori desculpas pela gina

saori meio sem graça:de certa foram eu que comecei,foi um pouco arrogante,(pra variar)hermione me desculpa!?

hermione:tá

uma coruja para na janela hermione e saori vão no mesmo tempo pegar a carta elas se entreolham e recuam então shun pega a carta e começa a ler em voz alta

shun:caros pentelhos que não respeitam os mais velhos estamos convidando vc's para passar algumas horas no jambalaia plaza hotel

todos:oO

shiriyu:uma vez o meu mestre me disse que esse hotel

todos/quase:calado!

shun continuando a ler:não,nós hades e voldemort,não estamos querendo fazer as pazes estamos convidando vc's para mata-los de uma vez só!!!enfrentaram desafios até chegarem a nos e se isso acontecer estamos ferrados,mais é detalhe.topam?

esconderijo vold

hades:não acredito que a gente ficou com o plano do rabicho

vold:nem eu

hades:pelos menos é um hotel aquatico

vold:...

hades:bati!

voldemort:vc roubou!da onde saiu esse ás?????e ainda é de outro baralho òó

hades:xD

saida de hogwarts

seiya:todos aqui?

luna:não tá faltando a cho

hyoga:o shiryiu tbm não esta aqui

todos/quase:hummm

neville:estão vindo,onde que é mesmo esse hotel?

Jambalaia plaza hotel

luna:hotel maneiro

voz de vold de um alto falante:ah muito obrigada )

vd**H**(qndo tiver assim é que hades tá falando pelo alto falante):já assistiram jogos mortais?

vd**V**(mesma coisa só que é o vold):para com isso,ô o negocio é o seguinte vc's tem que chegarem até nós se quiserem salvar o mundo,se não chegarem significa que morreram,sendo assim

vd**H**:dominaremos o mundo

vd**V** e vd**H**:háh´háháháháha´ha

saori:eu não vou ter que ficar em um pilar com agua subindo, ser atingida por uma flecha ou coisa do tipo

vd**H**:droga,sabia que tinha esqucido de alguma coisa

vd**V**:e ´por falar em esquecer,vc's caros bruxos a magia está bloquiada o que serve p/ vc's cavaleiros sem armaduras e athena nada de cosmo

todos/quase:ahhhhhhhhh

hermione:isto é injusto como iremos enfrentar nossos inimigos?

vd**V**:inimigos?os meus comensais estão no hospicio

vd**H** no fundo:kkkkkkkkkkkkk

vd**V**:e os espectros do hades tão fora de combate e vc para de dar risada pelo menos não sou eu que estou no corpo do dobby

todos/quase:kkkkkkkkkk srsrsrsrsrsrs DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

vd**H**:humilhou T T

vd**V**:que a partida começe

hermione: a gente tem varios caminhos então vamos nos dividir em grupos

saori:eu,seiya e...e qualquer um, vamos pela direta

hermione:eu, harry e rony pela esquerda

shun:eu,hyoga

gina interrompendo shun:q q é isso???vamos misturar tudo tá muito dividido,santuario/hogwarts hogwarts/santuario

cho com olhar apaixonado:é com certeza misturar tudo

seiya:deixa a shunrei saber...

shiryiu:não haveria problema nenhum.a shunrei é praticamente uma irmã

cho:s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2

gina:eu,hyoga,neville e o quietão ali

ikki:...

shiriyu:eu,cho,shun e luna

gina:e fica hermione,saori,rony,harry e seiya

gina:o meu grupo tá indo para o playgroud,a gente se ve na sala do vold e do hades

shiryiu:piscinas

hermione:garagem

GARAGEM

saori:era pra ter carros aqui

hermione:isso se o voldemort e o hades não tivessem alugado ¬¬° inteligente

saori:olha aqui garota

seiya:se for pra brigar pode ser contra o hades ou voldemort?

hermione:claro

rony com um pouco de ciumes da hermione:é apoiado briga só com o hades e o vold

harry:olha,ali tem um caldeirão

todos se aproximam e com forme olhavam para o interor do caldeirão cairam desmaiados

PISCINAS

shiryiu:er..vc's shun e luna vão por ali que

cho: a gente vai ver se,,, tem alguma coisa atras do tobogan

luna:sei...

shun:deixa eles serem felizes

cho e shiriyu vao ver o tobogan e luna e shun seguem mais adiante e dão de cara com

PLAYGROUD

gina já no balanço:hyoga não quer vir no balanço tbm?

hyoga:nos deveriamos estar enfrentando algum inimigo e depois seguir para a sala de hades e voldemorte

gina:relaxa,e vc quietão

ikki:...

neville:será que a luna está bem?

gina:deve tá

uma voz de uma pessoa que vinha caminhando na direcao deles:já ouviram falar em vida apos a morte?realmente vc's prescisaram dela

GARAGEM

saori:o que aconteceu

hermione:ahhhhhhhhhh

rony:o que foi mione?

saori se olhando no reflexo do liquido do caldeirão:ahhhhhhhhhhhhh eu to gorda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - ela estava no corpo da hermione mais ainda com sua voz

hermione:¬¬°

harry:o que esta - saori puxa harry que bem não era harry estava no corpo do seiya

hermione no corpo do rony:troca de corpos

rony olhando para seu novo corpo(o de saori):percebi-se

PLAYGROUD

a sombra que estava vindo vai em direção ao sol permitindo que todos vejam sua verdadeira indentidade

todos/quase:zorro?!

zorro:eu mesmo

hyoga:mais vc não é de outra historia?

zorro:sim mais os chaches do mexico estavam baixos,minha popularidade tbm.talvez se eu fosse um vilão teria mais fãs,agora chega de conversa- zorro pega um espada grava na areia - quem será o meu adversário?

PISCINAS

luna e ashun dão de cara com um navio majestoso que ocupava uma piscina todinha,deste navio sai o cara cheio de tentaculos do piratas do caribe 2

ccdt(cara cheio de tentaculos):quem ousa pertubar minha festa (tava rolando um som eletronico,e uma luizinhas no navio que por sinal era o da durmstrang)quero dizer o meu sono?

luna:vc roubou o navio da dusmstrang?

ccdt:é basicamente ficou um pouco vermelhovc's querm entrar na festa?

shun:fica pra proxima,temos que salvar o mundo de dois -luna puxa shun pelo braço

luna:vlw pelo convinte - em seguida entra com tudo no navio,que esta com o povo da dusmstrang amarrando e parecia uma reuniao de super viloes

ccdt:hades vejo que arranjou compania

shun:mais eu não - luna pisa no pé de shun para que não terminasse a frase afinal de contas a festinha tava legal

luna:ela meio timido...não quer assumir que estamos juntos

shun: oO mais - outra pisada - é sou um pouco timido mesmo -cade o shiryiu e a cho cochicou para luna

luna tbm cochicando:como vc disse:deixa eles serem felizes

PLAYGROUD

hyoga e neville encaram a espada por alguns momentos,neville faz uma cara de "ai meu deus"hyoga olha pra ikki que nem se quer tinha se mexido e com uma expressão "é o jeito"

hyoga:eu serei o seu adversário - pega a espada e começa o duelo zorro começa a atacar hyoga ,ele se defende um balanço quase o atinge os dois começa a lutar em cima da gangorra (agora imagine uma luta digna de piratas do caribe em um playgroud),hyoga consegue fazer com zorro deixe a espada cair,zorro se encosta no lado do escoregador hyoga aponta sua espada para o pescoço de zorro que some em uma fumaça negra,logo em seguida o gira-gira se levanta do chão vai para o lado e abri uma passagem secreta(tipo da camara secreta!)ikki descruza os braços e é o primeiro a entra na passagem em seguida neville hyoga e por ultimo gina que não parava de falar o quanto hyoga era bonito,corajoso,esperto,bom de escrima,bonito de novo

GARAGEM

hermirony:eu só não entendo uma coisa,qual é o sentido de trocarmos de corpos!

samione:é vc tem razão

vdv:a razão de vc's estarem corpos diferentes é...hades fala porque eles trocaram de corpos mesmo

vdh:é sei lá a ideia não foi minha

vdv:então que que aconteceu?

vdh:acho que quando eles olharam pro caldeirão em vez de pararem em uma dimensão paralela um trocou de corpo com o outro

samione:tá e agora?

vdv e vdh:proxima fase - um alcapao se abre embaixo dos pes deles que caem com tudo em tuneis subterraneos

samione que tinha caido em cima de haryia:desculpa - mesmo depois da desculpa saori contunua onde está contempando seiya e harry fica imovel sem saber o que fazer,segundos depois ela se da conta que aquele é harry e sai de cima dele

ronyori levantando hermiorony:vc esta bem,se machucou?

hermirony:eu estou bem

seirry:tem tres caminhos

hermirony:eu e o harry vamos pelo da frente

ronyori:vc e o harry?

hermirony:é dificil andar com vc neste corpo

samione:alguma coisa contra?

hermirony:não foi isso que quis dizer

samione:otimo,EU vou com o harry - nem espera harry concordar com a ideia puxa ele pelo caminho da esquerda

hermirony:vem rony,direita

seirry:que consideracão eles tem comigo...frente

PISCINAS

shiryiu:cade o shun ?e a luna?

cho:talvez ele estejam vendo o que tem atras de algum tobogan - sugeriu a garota sem graça

BARCO

luna:eae capitão gancho como vai a chapeuzinho vermelho?

shun:luna,não confunde as historias

luna:mais eu não estou confundindo,aqui só ta a high societ dos mocinho das historias

shun:mocinhos??

darth vader:e ae hades como vai?

shun:bem

luna:caramba vc é popular aqui

lobo mau:entãoo hades cade o voldemorte

shun:boa pergunta

luna:caramba tão popular qnto o harry

madrasta da cinderela:olá hadizinho,vc está uma gracinha

shun:obrigado

luna:uau ou se não vc está mais popular que o harry

shun:ate estaria mais eu NÂO SOU HADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

todos os vilãos começaram a olhar de uma forma agressiva shun se impoe

luna:não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem

shun:eu não sou hades

luna:como essa

shun:eu sou o DEUS HADES entenderam?

capitão gancho:é isto mesmo hades,um viva ao hades - os viloes pegam seu copos levantam para o alto e VIVA!

shun cochicando p/ luna :agora a gente temos que arumar um jeito de sair daqui

luna:mais eles te amam,te idolatram

shun;¬¬ de novo...

TUNEL SUBTERRANIO

seirry:ê beleza agora tenho que ficar andando por esses tuneis sozinho enfrentar os ini -ele nem termina a frase e shina aparece de um tunel sem a mascara

seirry:sh-shina?!

shina:como sabe meu nome?

seirry:porque não saberia?vc tá bem shina?ihhh já sei, o shura já sabe do milo?

shina:co-como vc sabe do shura? e do milo?!

seirry:então foi isso,tá explicado´só o shura que acreditava naquela historinha da agulha escarlate

shina:quem é vc?harry potter?

seirry:até tu shina!até vc prefere esse harry,já não basta a saori!pô sou eu o seiya

shina:seiya?

seirry:eu to no corpo do harry,é uma longa hisória...

OUTRA PARTE DO TUNEL

samione pula no pescoço de harryia

samione:barata!barata!

harryia:fica tranquila,vamos enfrentar coisas piores

samione:desculpa de novo,eu so do bola fora,como sempre

harrya:sem problemas

samione:eu to tentando mudar,mais não se deixa de ser uma menina um pouco mimada de um dia para o outro

harrya:ate que vc não é tão mimada assim

samione:que bom vc é mais puxa saco que fala isso só pra me agradar

harrya:porque seria seu puxa saco?.sinceramente não tenho motivos

samione:de novo,eu não dou uma dentro - samione se encolhe no chão feito uma emo

harrya:não fica assim com mais pratica vc perde os velhos habitos- harrya levanta o queixo dela e samione sorri

OUTRA PARTE DO TUNEL

gina:hyoga vc esta ferido!

hyoga:é só um arranhão no braço mais nada

gina:tá sangarndo e tá meio feio

hyoga:já disse não é nada

ginna:você podia ter feito alguma coisa! - estava falando a garota pra ikki

ikki:...

neville:eu ainda to preocupada com a luna

BARCO ROUBADO DA DURMSTRANG

luna:eeee ihhu uuuu,acho que eu to chapada...shun desde que eu te vi eu me apaixonei por vc,seu jeitinho meigo,me beija?

shun:luna,luna o que vc está bebendo é um drink sem acool

luna vermelha feito um pimentão:er...tem certeza?

shun:sim,deixa pra lá,acho que achei uma saida

luna:maguou T T

shun:vem comigo

luna:nem prescisava falar

plaquinha banheiro

luna:aqui?

shun:é,olha ali,que entra naquela passagem desaparece

luna:que modo bonitinho de se referiri a aquele bide

shun:sorte não ser uma privada - o bide era marrom canela e tinha uns botoes com as seguintes opçoes:reino tão tão distante,terminal sacomã e te levarei ao lugar certo

luna:a gente podia pegar o terminal sacomã

shun:escolho "te levarei para o luagar certo" - dizendo isso ele gira a torneirinha da opção e os dois(shun e luna) são sugados tipo as sugsoes das tres espias demais

luna e shun:aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh -caem com tudo,luna em cima de shun no bendito tunel

luna:eu disse pra pegar o terminal sacomã

PISCINAS

shiriyu:cho não acho justo eles estarem efrentando os perigos enquanto a gente tá aqui

cho:relaxa o harry dá conta de tudo

shiryu:mais uma vez o meu mestres me contou que - cho cala a boca de shiryiu com um beijo

vdv:ô vc dois que negocio é esse

cho:da onde vem essa voz?

vdV:do alto falante,dã!!!!!!

shiriyu:olha como vc fala da shunrei

cho:shunrei?seu canalha! - ela da um tapa na cara

shiriyu:mais cho eu não

vdH:um conselho cara,se explicar piora

vdV:bem vc's são os unicos de vida mansa!cade o navio cheio de viloes

shiriyu:navio?então deve estar lá o shun e a luna

vdV:pelo menos dois a menos

cho:então eles morreram?- cho começou a chorar feito uma mangueira humana

vdH:duvido estes pestes como diria o narra dor da sessaõ da tarde " duro de matar"

vdV:dá pra parar de ser tosco hades?

vdH: T T

vdV:o que importa é que vc's não vão ficar mais a toa

vdH:no tres vold,um ,dois tres

vdH e vdV:segunda fase

um buraco abre da terra e pra variar eles caem no TUNEL

TUNEL

cho:eu pensava que vc me amava

shiryu:mais eu te amo

cho:sei...

shiryu:vamos esquecer isso,não foi mau

cho:eu não quero saber!fica longe de mim -falando isso ela vira em uma travessa depois em outra numa rapidez que shiryu não pode alcançalá e cho encontra gina,ikki,hyoga e neville ainda aos prantos

neville:o que aconteceu cho?

cho:ele não me ama

gina:ele quem ?

cho:o shiryu,quem mais?ele me chamou de shunrei - ela abraça o primeiro que estava na frente neville

neville:não fica assim,ele deve conhcer essa shunrei a mais tempo que vc

hyoga: e garanto que não foi por mau

shina:agora entendi - seirry tinha contado toda a história

seirry:e vc shina o que está fazendo aqui?

shina:basicamente salvar o mundo tbm vlw pela consideração,obrigada por terem me chamado

seirry:vc sabe que a culpa não é minha

shina:vc tem sorte por não estar no seu corpo - ela dá uma olhada meio assasina meio malisciosa e aproxima

hermirony:argh que nojo,não sei o que deu no voldemort,esse tunel

ronyori:a velhice deve ter subido a cabeça

herminy:e pra melhorar ainda to andando com vc travestido

ronyori:prescisava lembrar?

hermirony:calado vem vindo alguém ai - hermirony pega um cano que estva no chão e dá uma cacetada da cabeça do ...

hermirony e ronyori em tom unissolo:shiryu!

ronyori:acho que ele está desmaiado

hermirony:as vezes eu não tenho noção da minha força

ronyori: ¬¬°

shiryu parecendo o jack sparrow:oi quem são vc's,mamãe - olhou pra ronyori - papai olhou para hermirony

ronyori:não dá pramim ser sua mae,cara eu sou homem

hermirony:e eu sou uma garota

shiriryu:¬¬° deixa ver se entendi,mamae é um travestido e papai um transformista?

ronyori:se ele não tá zuando com a gente

hermirony:ele perdeu a memoria

shiriyu:é aqui que eu moro?que lugar mais- ele faz uma car de nojo -diferente

hermirony:lugar nojento,e não vc não mora aqui

shiryu:que alivio

hermirony:onde está a cho

ronyori:talvez se vc não desse uma pancada na cabeça dele,ele responderia

shiryu:qual é o meu nome?

ronyori:seu nome é jack,capitão jack sparrow - pelo menos é o que tá parecendo,cochicha ronyori pra hermirony

hermirony que antes de falar dá uma olhada feia pra ronyori:vc se chama shiriyu e não capitão jack sparrow

shiriyu:hump!preferia jack sparrow

samione e harryia estavam andando e conversando de suas respectivas aventuras em uma harmonia total,samione era uma das unicas pessoas que entendia realmente harry e ele por sinal a entendia perfeitamente

seirry:shina o que nescessariamente quer - shina se aproxima encosta seirry contra a parede(isto não é uma metafora)pega pelo pescoço dele,ele fecha os olhos

harry:quem é vc e porque esta me estrangulando

shina:eu não to te estrangulanado!seiya vc cortou o clima!

harry:seiya?

shina:é que tá temporariamente no corpo de um tal de harry

harry:de alguma forma eu voltei pra o meu corpo,harry potter e vc?

shina vermelha:er..shina,não era a minha intensão te estrangular,sabe pensei que fosse o seiya

harry pensamentos"eu mato essa vaca, tava tão bom conversar com a unica pessoa que me entende...e ainda por cima estava me estrangulando quer dizer estrangulando aquele lá harry já estava perdido em seus pensamentos

shina:desculpa tá?

harry:claro eu não estava fazendo nada importante mesmo

seiya:não shina, sem medidas drasticas

hermione:vc tá bem?

seiya:cade a shina?

hermione:eu nem sei o que eu to fazendo aqui,eu vou saber onde esta a shina

shiryu:então eu sou capitão de que?

saori:o que fizeram com vc shiriyu?

shiryiu:eu já disse prefiro capitão jack

rony:me sinto tão bem em não ser mais um travestido

saori:saudades do harry

shun:luna dá pra sair de cima de mim?

luna:XD ah claro...eu queria te falar uma coisa...mesmo sem drink não acoolico eu

saori:que ótimo o shiriyu perdeu a memoria voltamos ao nossos corpos (justo agora)e vc não é mais um tranvestido,se o vold e o hades aparecessem agora seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! - frase de saori sendo ironica,rony cutuca ela

shirryu:oi meu nome é jack sparrow e o seu?

saori:shun,luna que bom ver vc's

luna:¬¬° é eu não tinha nada importante pra falar mesmo

rony:que bom a gente não queria atrapalhar nada - dizia ele sinceramente

shun:cade o resto da turam de vc's

saori:deu a louca no voldemorte e no hades isso a gente já sabe,e na garagem que estavamos tinha um caldeirão e quando olhamos para o caldeirão desmaiamos e derrepente então eu fui para um lado com o harry que estava no corpo do seiya que estava sozinho enquanto o rony que estava com o meu corpo tava com a hermione que estva no corpo dele e eu no corpo dela,ufa!pensei que não ia acabar isso hoje!entendeu

shun: oO,é claro..absolutamente

shiriyu:eu não entendi,repete por favor?

saori:claro -rony tampa a boca de saori

rony:não vai ser nescessário

saori:- -

luna: cade a cho?

rony:boa pergunta,se o jack sparrow aqui não tivesse perdido a memoria

shun:como ele perdeu a memoria?

saori:eu posso contar,foi quando

rony:é uma longa história

saori:olhar eu te mato

gina em um tunel não muito distante:hyoguinha,eu não acredito que vc fez isso por mim

rony:eu conheço essa voz

hyoga:gina eu não quero ser desagradavel mais

gina:nem fale que foi por nos todos que vc enfrentou o zorro

saori:pelo visto não é só o shiryiu que levou uma pancada na cabeça - no grupinho da gina ninguém tinha percebido as vozes a não ser ikki que toma frente e vai de encontro com o resto da turma

shun:ikki!

ikki:...

gina:comunicativo como sempre!oie gente o que vc's estão fazendo aqui?

rony:saori conta depois

saori:engraçadinho

shiriyu para os "novos amigos" faz um referencia:oi meu nome é jack sparrow

cho:não tente um desculpa retardada para tentar reatar

shiriyu:mais não é desculpa nenhuma,eu nem sei quem é vc

cho:ai já é demais - cho dá outro tapa em shiriyu

seiya que acabará de chegar:eu pensava que a shina era a única garota manica que quer assasinar garotinhos inocentes feito nós,né shiriyu

shiriyu:quem é shiriyu?

cho:eu não acredito que ainda tá com essa história

hermione que chegou com o seiya:não é uma historia,ele realmente perdeu a memoria

rony:saori conta depois

saori suspira e pensa"conta ate tres e não dê nenhuma resposta a esse ser"

neville:luna vc está bem?

luna:muito,shun estava comigo

neville:mais vc tá meio suja

luna:vim pra cá com uma especie de pó de fluor,e por mais que estivesse em um lugar sujo,só a compania do shun já me deixaria feliz e amparada,shun - ela olha para o cavaleiro de andromeda,vold e hades que assistiam numa tv de plasma comendo pipoca estavam quase chorando,principalmente hades que sempre foi sensivel a novelas mexicanas - eu vou te falar o que era pra ser dito quando a SAORI e o RONY chegaram,shun eu

shina que estava chegando já aos berros:SEIYA,SEIYA acho que temos que contunuar nossa conversa

luna:¬¬°

saori:que conversa seiya?! - com ciumes

harry:alguma que não deve ser muito importante - com ciumes

seiya:claro que era importante - com ciumes

saori:aposto que não tão importante quanto

shina:a sua conversa com o harry? -ela ia falar harry mais como era a shina que tinha continuado

saori:não a minha conversa com o rony

hermione:que conversa com o rony? - com ciumes

seiya e harry:rony

saori:tá me rendo, eu ia falar harry,mais como a shina tinha falado harry eu falei rony

hermione:bom mesmo

rony com esperança:bom mesmo?porque?

hermione:por nada

luna:antes que mais alguem me interrompa,SHUN EU TE AMO!TE AMO DESDE A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE TE VI!!!!!!!!

shun que estava meio vermelho:er..luna acho que eu tbm gostei de vc desde a primeira vez que ti vi,vc é uma garota muito diver -antes que shun terminasse luna pula nele e o beija

nevile:¬¬°

neville:T T

hermione:não fica assim não neville

neville:T T

OS VILOES ASSISTINDO TUDO

vold:hades,ô hades para de chorar,para de chorar que se não tbm eu choro

hades:toma um lencinho

vold:cara vc é mau,vc quer acabar com todos esses adolescentes fofinhos,cara vc não tem coração?

hades:snif...snif é vamos desitir de extermina-los

vold:mais a quanto dominar o mundo?

hades:vc pode ser o vice-presidente do sub mundo

vold:vice?

hades:e ainda é muito,melhor vc fica sendo presidente de uma das minhas unidades

vold:é...esse ano a gente vai para a parada gay?

hades:qndo eu sair desse corpinho mequtrefe é claro

vold:hades,casa comigo?

hades:er...tem alguem me chamando...eriszinha,deusinha da discordia cade vc?

vold:eu so estava brincando

haes:que bom pensei em alguns minutos que teria que ir a parada gay com vc...

vold:quanto a isso eu não estava brincando

hades:oO...liberar adolescentes?

vold:é liberar adolescentes

gina:eu me inspirei na luna e, hyoga eu

vdV:ô cambada!vc's estão livres

vdH:vc's seguem a direita e sobem uma escada

hermione:mais porque

vdV:vão logo antes que mudemos de ideia

saori:e o q vc's vao fazer agora?

vdH:ir pra parada gay

todos/quase:rsrsrsrsrsrsrssrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

vdV:vc podia ter falado da parte que vou ser presindente de uma unidade do inferno

vdH:então a gente não vai mais na parada gay? xDDDDDDDDDDD

VdV;eu não quis dizer isso,a gente ainda vai para a parada

vdH:¬¬'

gina:é isso ae vold,mostra quem manda na relação

vdH:eu concordei mais não sou gay e vc's vão logo!

NA FRENTE DE HOGWARTS - A DESPEDIDA

saori se aproxima de harry,tira o oculos dele

saori:eu acho que vc fica melhor assim - ela sorri - foi bom te conhecer,vc é uma das unicas pessoas que me entendem

harry:tbm acho que foi ótimo te conhecer

saori:promete que vai me visitar no santuario?

harry:só se vc me prometer devolver meus oculos

saori-vermelha:ah claro,ela mesma coloca os oculos de harry

harry:um dia te visito no santuario,e me prometa que tabem virá mais vs aqui em hogwarts

saori:prometo - harry ia chagando mais perto até que seiya chega berrando

seiya:SAORI anda logo o aviao tá pra sair

saori:TÔ INDO SEIYA,harry quero que fique com isso - ela tira do propio pescoço uma correntinha que tinha uma pedra violeta(quartzo)- harry ia falar alguma coisa mais a garota dá as costas e vai em direção do aviao

gina:hyoga:vou sentir sua falta

hyoga:sabe,acho que no fundo eu tbm vou sentir sua falta - ele sorri ,gina se aproxima e seiya o estraga prazer ataca de novo

seiya:HYOGA

hyoga:JÁ SEI,tchau gina

luna:vc não vai nem a pau shun!

shun:mais luna

luna:nada de mais!

shun:mais se vc quiser luna vc pode vir comigo,já conversei com a saori sobre o assunto

luna:é que..hogwarts é meu lar,entenda

shun:luna o santuario é meu lar

luna:agora entendo - ela o abraça já chorando -eu nunca vou te esquecer,eu te amo

shun:vc vai me visitar no santuario,não vai?

luna:aham - ela o agarra depois o abraça de novo e finalmente o shunzinho pode ir embora

jack quer dizer shiriyu:hey eu vou ou eu fico?

cho que estava com bastão de quadribol na mão acertan shiriyu com tudo ele acorda

shiriyu:quem é vc?

shina que estava vindo puxa shiriyu

shina:cho,este é seu nome?qndo ele melhorar te dou noticias

cho:nem me importo com esse canalha,essa tal de shunrei que tem que importar não eu!ah tchau shina,tenha uma boa viagem

shina:obrigada,tchau

AVIAO

seiya:todos abordo?

shun:sim,ate o ikki já ta aqui

hyoga:porque vc esta triste?

shun:vou sentir saudades da luna

hyoga:acho que vou sentir saudades da gina

shiriyu:eu não vou sentir nem um pouco de saudaes daquela japonesa maniaca

saori:mais vc não tinha perdido a memoria de novo?

shiriyu:mais quando voltou,voltou tão bem que eu me lembrei que se falasse alguma coisa aquela manicaia ia me dar um tapa

shina:shiryu.. -alguns riram outros faziam alguns comentarios tosco um clima de descontração total

shiriyu:agora falando serio,uma vez meu mestre me disse

todos/quase:cala a boca

**fim**


End file.
